


I Bet You Look Good On The Dancefloor

by tinycrows



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Presents, Daichi Threesomes Week, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Suga is the best boyfriend ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinycrows/pseuds/tinycrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And now Daichi’s regretting all of his life choices for the past twenty-three years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Bet You Look Good On The Dancefloor

“Happy Birthday, Daichi!”

Daichi comes home to Suga holding a pretty iced cupcake in his hands, a single candle flickering happily dead center, and a smile wide on his face. It takes a minute for it to register that today’s even his birthday, especially after taking an extra shift at work, but the second it clicks, Daichi feels his mood lighten measurably.

Laughing a little at how cheesy it is to be greeted with a cupcake--when he’s a now twenty-three year old guy--Daichi bends in and blows out the flame. “I’m home.”

“Welcome back.” Suga looks beautiful, as always, but Daichi notices something’s off when he straightens again. It wasn’t obvious at first, but he can clearly see Suga’s lips are stained a vibrant shade of teal blue with a bit of edible glitter near the corner, and Daichi should have guessed.

“You’ve been dipping into the frosting already, haven’t you?” He teases, kissing an incriminating giggle from Suga’s mouth and he happily accepts the guilty confession.

“You know how much I love that bakery -- I couldn’t help it.”

“I guess I should just be happy there’s even a cupcake left, huh?”

Suga lifts his chin likes he’s above such a thing and cheerily hums the birthday song as they finally leave the doorway in favor of their apartment. It’s quiet, like it has been since they had moved to Tokyo and celebrated his birthday alone without the once boisterous volleyball club surrounding them. But now, seeing as most of their college friends always went home for New Years, it was nice to get some alone time with Suga not interrupted by anyone else.

“I had gone ahead and made dinner--shoyu ramen, your favorite--but I’m guessing you probably snacked at work?” Suga confirms when Daichi nods, and then a smile grows on his face. “Perfect. That means we can get straight to the present.”

There’s a moment when Daichi thinks Suga’s going to rub his hands together with glee, but he stops short. Instead, all the excitement over the surprise is clearly written on Suga’s face; pink cheeks, wide almost blissfully blown pupils, and his bottom lip bitten between his teeth spelled out that Suga wanted whatever he’d gotten just as much as he might.

Not that Daichi could really recall asking for anything, especially with their tight budget, but Suga was getting hopes up he didn’t even know he had.

“It’s something that good, huh?” Daichi asks, and Suga nods quickly enough to make his ashy hair bounce. Letting himself be dragged into the living room, he sits down close to Suga and tries to be patient even while he’s trying to guess what it is.

“So, we’ve been talking about this since high school,” Suga begins, still holding Daichi’s hand, “and even though it was your idea at first, and I wasn’t so sure...I’m positive now.”

There’s a feeling of confusion and anxiety rising in Daichi’s throat, and he’s not sure why; since they began dating in their second year of high school, Daichi’s had plenty of ideas. Some that had to do with the team, which he’s sure has nothing to do with this, and then even more about their relationship. Usually Suga went along with them though, and never said a bad word otherwise, so Daichi is a little lost in what he’s _sure_ he’s supposed to know.

“Um, right.”

Suga laughs a little. “You have no clue what I’m talking about, do you?”

“Sorry,” Daichi laughs too, scratching the back of his neck a little embarrassed, “I probably should though, shouldn’t I?”

“No, it’s okay, it makes it more of a surprise this way! Okay, so, I’m talking about adding someone else into our relationship...remember now?”

“ _Oh_.”

That surprises him, not so much because it’s new--because he _had_ brought it up in high school--but it seemed odd to do it now. Not that he’d argue against it, necessarily, but they hadn’t really talked much about _who_ they wanted to bring into their relationship. At least not since their third year of high school, when Daichi had let go of that idea pretty fast once he realized Suga didn’t feel the same way as he did.

“Don’t look so nervous, Daichi -- I know you’ll like him. In fact, I know you already do, so be a little more excited, would you?”

If Daichi wasn’t nervous before, he definitely was now.

There had been someone, for a long time now, but Daichi had figured it wasn’t going to fly once Suga had said no. And the idea of being rejected hadn’t come as a big shock, because Daichi went into it with that exact expectation, but for it to come up again _now_ …

It felt like his heart was going to explode.

“Is it...but I didn’t think you even liked him.”

Suga shrugs a little with a coy smile, fixing his hair behind his ear. “I never hated him or anything, we just weren’t as close as you guys were. But, I fixed that -- we’ve been hanging out more the last few months and I finally understand your attraction. I mean, besides his face and all.”

“So, you got me--”

“A stripper!”

He can _feel_ the shock on his face when Suga shouts, and it doesn’t go away even after Kuroo saunters into their living room from the back of the house, dressed to the nines like a police officer whose uniform is a _bit_ too tight. Because what else is he supposed to do? Suga had just told him their twosome was becoming a threesome, and now the only other guy he’d ever fallen in love with was staring at him with a cocky smirk on his face and one hand pointing a stupid finger gun at him.

“You have the right to remain sexy.”

And now Daichi’s regretting all of his life choices for the past twenty-three years.

“Oh my god,” Suga says between laughs, leaning on Daichi for support as he continues to laugh until he’s crying, “That...that was...that was _terrible_.”

“C’mon, I thought up a hundred on my way over tonight -- I can keep it going forever,” Kuroo smirks, looking overly pleased with himself, and then trains his eyes on Daichi again. “I’m writing you up a ticket, cause you’ve got _fine_ written all over you.”

Slapping his palm against his face, Daichi cannot believe any of this is actually happening right now. “Please, _oh god_ , please stop.”

“If being that damn attractive was a crime, you’d be under arrest.”

Giving in and laughing a little--along with Suga who isn’t even close to stopping--Daichi watches as Kuroo’s face brightens up like he’s won the lottery. He can’t imagine why anyone would look _that_ happy from just him laughing, but he doesn’t mind it when it’s Kuroo who’s the one smiling.

While Suga’s setting up his iPod in its dock, and Kuroo’s placing his hat on Daichi’s head, he sits back for a minute and tries to catch up on whatever emotions he’s feeling. Because while the main one is embarrassment on behalf of everyone in the room, the other is definitely a mix of happiness and disbelief.

It’s not just that it’s Kuroo, or the fact that he and Suga had both suddenly gotten close without Daichi realizing it, it was the fact that all of this was actually going to happen. That he gets both the people he’d loved in one room, possibly just as in love with him as he was with them--he’d wait to ask Kuroo later--and that he gets to experience something he’d only ever fantasized about.

Well, minus Kuroo dressed as a cop and Suga already with a stack of 1000 ¥ notes in his hands.

“You’re actually going to strip?” Daichi asks, voice a little strained now that the possibility of a naked Kuroo is actually going to happen.

Kuroo’s smirk is answer enough, but he bends over Daichi and winks before laying a warm kiss on his lips that causes him to blush tenfold. “Just think of it as my present to you -- Happy Birthday, Sawamura.”

And Daichi thinks, by now--being friends since high school, going to university together, and now ending up in a relationship--Kuroo should call him Daichi. But he likes the way his last name curls around Kuroo’s tongue, how it sounds almost dirty when Kuroo flirts with him, and figures he can wait a little longer.

“Ready?” Suga pipes up again, once the song he chose starts filling the room.

“If I have to be,” Daichi says with maybe only a hint of dread in his voice, and listens to the other two sharing a look and a laugh.

“Just watch,” Suga whispers into his ear, like he knows what’s going to happen and makes Daichi wonder if he and Kuroo had already practiced all of this.

And then Kuroo begins to dance.

It should be ridiculous, because everything about Kuroo always is, but it’s entrancing instead. There’s a soft roll of his hips, his hand sliding down his shirt and dragging Daichi’s eyes with them, and there’s his usual cocky smirk making Daichi wish he’d go faster. But he continues his slow pace, turning here and there so they could see every side of him, and only begins to unbutton his shirt when half the song is already over.

Once it’s off, Suga lets out a giggly shout and Kuroo is laughing when he gets close enough for Suga to slide 1000¥  into his waistband. And then Daichi watches them kiss, his blood boiling at the sight of Kuroo’s large frame looming over Suga’s more delicate one as he bends over and lets his tongue slide against the seam of his lips. Daichi’s mouth goes dry in an instant, his heart beating a thousand beats a second, and he just wants to touch; touch Kuroo, touch Suga, touch _himself_ \-- he doesn’t even care at this point.

They carry on themselves though, letting Daichi get a good show of the way Suga’s breathing hitches when Kuroo drags his bottom lip between his with his teeth. He feels hot all over, watching Suga’s hands run through Kuroo’s hair to pull him closer, and he’s surprised there isn’t any jealousy bubbling up and making him pause. Daichi knows how much he’s wanted this, and has imagined something close to this numerous times in the past, so it’s more like a sigh of relief to see if finally happening more than something uncomfortable like he worried it would be.

Getting lost in thought, he’s not even aware they stopped until Suga is suddenly sliding into Daichi’s lap and Kuroo is sitting so close they touch from shoulder to hip. “You still want this, right?” Kuroo asks against his lips before kissing him again, and Daichi’s never been so sure of anything in his life.

“Yeah...yeah, I definitely do.”

“Awesome,” Kuroo smiles, and Daichi likes the taste of it when they’re kissing.

He likes the way Kuroo’s tongue fits in his mouth like it belongs there, and he loves the way Suga is kissing his neck a moment later. It’s a lot to take in for the first time, with every inch of his skin feeling buzzing with arousal and excitement, and Daichi wants to keep this feeling in a bottle. The way it’s just _so_ right and _so_ everything to him -- it’s something that nothing will ever be able to compare to in his life, and he thinks that means it’s pretty much perfect.

“Happy Birthday, Daichi,” Suga whispers sweetly one last time into his ear before taking a little nibble.

And Daichi’s sure this will be the happiest birthday he’ll ever have.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My two OTPs merging together in the most ridiculous birthday fic I have ever written. I can't tell y'all how hard it was not to just write Bokukurodai for the entire week, but there will still be plenty of them in the oncoming days. Hope you enjoyed it -- and have a great New Year's Eve!!


End file.
